Bloom in Wonderland
by xBloomStarx
Summary: It's been eight years since I've been there. But now, every part of my getaway world is perishing. This story is based off of Tim Burton's "Alice in Wonderland". There's some romance in this too.
1. Chapter 1

_I have never read the second Alice in Wonderland book or seen it. But I just got this idea from the Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland movie trailer. Bear with me. A lot of the characters will be from the movie/book so it should be a crossover but I didn't really feel like putting it in the Crossover section. I'll put it there someday but not now._

_**WARNING!!!!: **These people talk in a British accent a little bit. Ye be warned._

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

The huge white painted mansion became bigger and bigger as the carriage drew me nearer. I was to attend this party alone and forcefully by my mother and father. They thought that it was best that their nineteen-year-old daughter start going to parties by herself and without company. They even made me wear some fancy gown just for the occasion**(1)**.

People filled almost every inch of the mansion's courtyard so I knew that this was going to be one utterly boring event. All I could see -besides the dress and suits- were tea cups, parasols, and an orchestra. The sight made me miss my childhood make-believe land. I couldn't remember the name of it because it had been so long ago since I had been there. It had been over eight years. The only thing missing was the Red Queen, the white rabbit, the Cheshire cat, and the Mad Hatter with his tea party.

My carriage suddenly came to a stop and I realized that we were outside the dirt walkway to the mansion. The mass of people were closer, making me seem so small. It was very manipulating.

The footman opened the carriage door and helped me step out onto the walkway. Some of the party-goers stared at me but I tried my best to ignore them even though some were talking about my late arrival. the party was to have begun an hour or two earlier but my dress had been ripped by the dog that lived across the street from my family's mansion.

I walked through the crowd and made my way to the backyard which was filled with just as many people. My hopes of finding someone that I knew fell down to the bottomless pit quickly. I had seen some folks that my parents were friends with but I didn't think I should talk to them. They were more into politics and real-world problems than I was. I could actually care less about those things.

My dark blue high-heeled shoes brushed across the freshly cut green grass at a fast pace as I finally saw someone that I recognized. He was alone standing by the orchestra, watching them play their music.

"Andy!" I exclaimed once I reached him.

He turned around and a look of relief spread across his face. "Bloom! I didn't know that you were going to be here." He said straightening out his black suit and running a hand through his uneven black hair.

"Well that makes two of us. I never really wanted to come here. My parents forced me."

"I'm glad they did. I've been bored out of my mind for the past hour or so."

"I've been bored the entire ride over here."

We were basically silent after that. The only thing that made noise were the orchestra in front of us and the crowd.

"Bloom, meet me under the gazebo in exactly ten minutes." Andy suddenly said before walking off into the dense mass of people.

I was utterly confused. What was under the gazebo? Why "exactly ten minutes"?

Before I could go after him a pair of gloved hands enveloped me into a huge hug. I could barely breathe the person was holding me so tight.

"Bloom, I can't believe it! You actually came!"

I spun around to see my best friend, Stella Solaria, standing there in her new dress. It was a pale yellow sleeveless dress with sparkles embedded in the fabric. Her blonde hair was actually curled which she rarely did unless it was a very special occasion.

"Stella, I didn't know that you went here. I thought you were still on Solaria?" I asked in surprise.

"I was, but I convinced my parents to let me go. It wasn't an easy task but it's going to be worth it." She explained.

"How's it going to be worth it? The Jameson's Tea Party is always a boring event just like it is every year. Is it going to be different this time around?"

Stella nodded. "Yes, it is."

I gave her a look of curiosity.

"Trust me with this one, okay? Now go! You only have a few minutes left to get to the gazebo."

How did she know about that? Andy had just told me about that two minutes ago.

"But it hasn't even been five minutes yet!" I protested.

"Well you want to make sure that you get there on time!" Stella pointed out. "You want to be early!"

"Not eight minutes early!"

"So?"

"I don't want to look desperate!"

"You won't! You're just going to be over there wanting to be punctual for your date."

"It's not a date, Stella."

"I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to call it."

"Good point."

"Now come on, go and start being punctual!" She said pushing me towards the gazebo.

"Well perhaps I don't want to be punctual!" I replied trying to get her to let go of her grip of my shoulders.

"Oh stop your rebelling! You're going to be punctual whether you like it or not, Bloom. I'll drag you over there myself if I have to!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll go! I don't need a guide."

I left her there as I swerved through the ever-growing crowd in front of the gazebo. Why of all spots in the Jameson mansion, did everyone have to stand in front of my destination?

The gazebo was painted a blinding white that blinded you when the sun bounced off of it. Green ivy wrapped around the the posts that held the pointed roof up and also around the weaved walls on the bottom of the posts. It was in fact a beautiful thing. I would've enjoyed being in the shaded area any day but since I was meeting someone there it seemed strange. Out of place. Like something was missing.

"Bloom, you're here earlier than expected." Andy said as he entered the small gazebo.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I replied with a laugh. "You also told me that you wanted me to meet you here."

"Yes, I did. And for a good reason too."

By then everybody was gathered around the gazebo with Stella at the front of them who had a huge smile plastered across her tan face.

Andy slowly grabbed my hand and got down on his knee. "I've always wanted to ask you this. It's been itching at my mind for years now but I wanted to wait untill exactly the right moment. And that moment is now." He let go of my hand and reached into one of the pockets on the inside of his jacket. When his hand came back out, so did a small red velvet box. He put his hand on the top of the box and opened it, revealing a silver ring with a bright blue sapphire in it. "Bloom Kingsley, will you be my wife?"

All the breath left my body. This was definitely out of place. This was just extremely awkward. I had only known Andy for two years and he had really just seemed like a friend to me. But I guess I was something a whole lot more to him. I was wife material to him apparently.

"Well," I stuttered looking out at the crowd then back at him repeatedly. "This is happening so quickly. I think . . . " I went towards the stairs in front of the crowd. "I need a moment."

With that, I dashed out of the gazebo and through the tall brush walls that you see in outdoor mazes. The woods were right outside them and I ran into them without a second thought.

I was lucky that the sun was out in the middle of the sky because if it weren't then I would surely be lost. This certain section of woodland was so dense that you could easily lose your sense of direction.

But then I found it. The tree that I had been looking for. It had slowly lost its bark over the years and it had broke in half to where the top of it looked jagged and disgusting. A large hole was at the bottom of the tree where the roots would be and I knelt down in front of it. The hold was pitch black and if you put your hand just merely five inches down into it you probably wouldn't be able to see it.

"Bloom!"

I looked back over my shoulder to see someone that I really hadn't expected. "Sky!" I replied in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I was at the party and I saw what happened. I offered to come after you and I kinda figured that you would be here." He said kneeling down beside me, brushing off his prince-like suit**(1)**.

Sky and I had been best friends since we were, like, five. We had told each other everything so he knew about where I had went eight years ago. I still couldn't remember the name of it.

He ran a hand through his medium-length blonde hair and leaned over the hole with me again. It was still that pitch black darkness.

"You don't really remember it that much do you?" He asked me.

I shook my head slowly. "I doubt that it's even there anymore."

A small flash suddenly filled the hole and my eyes widened.

"Did you see that too?" I asked Sky in a small voice.

Sky nodded. "Maybe you were mistaken. Maybe your world is still there."

"Or if we really think about it, it could just some coin or piece of glass stuck down there and the sun caught a glimpse of it. Besides, I think my world was just imaginary. The first thing that I saw whenever I left my "world" was my sister and she was shaking me awake. The "world" was just a figment of my imagination."

"Then if it's some "coin or piece of glass", why don't you go and pick it up?" He challenged with a smirk.

"I will." I accepted.

I leaned all the way over the huge hole to see if I could find the flash again. I put my hand on one of the dirt clumps to steady myself from falling and continued to search. But the clump shot out from under my gloved hand and I lost my balance resulting in falling into the hole.

A loud scream escaped my throat as I continued to fall. The wind of my descending was harsh and made my long red hair fly all over my pale face.

But my screams suddenly subsided as I saw what was going on around me. There was a reddish light that was in the tunnel and random objects like clocks and silverware were flying upward in whirlwinds over the crevices in the dirt.

The sights of it were mesmerizing. So mesmerizing that I didn't notice that I was going to collide with a wooden floor at any second. When I looked down it was too late. I fell face first onto the wood flooring with a yelp of pain.

I stood up to look at my surroundings and I saw that I was in a small dark familiar room. The only thing there was a table with a bottle and a key. They seemed useless so I just continued to look around.

A strange noise suddenly came to my attention. I brought my head up to see what it was just to be pushed down onto the floor again by something heavy. When I opened my eyes I saw Sky on top of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him angrily.

"You fell into the hole so I decided to come in after you. I wasn't just going to leave you down here." Sky explained.

"Yes, well since there is not really a possible way to get back up out of here, we're both stuck. And one more thing, why are you still on top of me?"

"Oh, sorry." He stood up and helped me onto my feet. "So does any of this look familiar to you?" He asked me.

"A little but I'm not exactly sure." I said. I looked down and saw a small door. "Look at that."

Sky saw it and he gave me a hopeful look. "A way out?"

I shrugged. "The only problem is that we're too small for the door." A memory then struck my mind. "Unless . . ." I walked over to the table and picked up the key and the bottle. "We shrink ourselves."

"Bloom, what are you talking about?"

"I remember something from whenever I came to my "world" place last time. There was a door just like that one. But in order to get through it you had to shrink yourself by drinking this."

"How do you know that that's it?"

I was silent for a moment before I spoke. "I honestly have no idea. But that's why you're going to be my guinea pig for a minute."

"I'm not drinking that! It could be poison for all we know."

"It's not poison because if it were there would be a skull and crossbones on it! Do you see that on the bottle? No! You don't! It says "Réduction de la taille"!"

"What in Eraklyon's name does that mean?!"

"It's French for "shrink" you ding-dong! If you had actually payed any sort of attention in French class when we were younger you would've known that."

"Still, I'm not going to be a guinea pig for that."

I rolled my eyes. "You big pussy."

"Well then you drink it."

"I will!"

I took the cork off of the green glassed bottle and took a swig and set it back down on the table. The liquid inside it tasted bloody awful but that didn't exactly matter at the moment. "There, happy?"

"I'm going to have to have a small laugh when you die from that." Sky said.

"I'm not going to die from it, Sky. It's perfectly safe." I replied taking hold of the key.

Slowly I felt myself getting smaller and smaller. Everything else became much bigger to me even though they were just their normal size.

"Bloom, what happened?" He asked having to look down to see me.

"I shrunk you big oaf! Just like I told you! Now drink it before I do something so horrible to you that your great-great-grandchildren will feel its pain!"

And with that, he actually did what I told him which was surprising. Usually he put up a good fight like I do but this time he didn't. Hmm, strange.

Within fifteen seconds he was the same size that I was currently in.

"Now was that so hard?" I asked him.

He sighed. "No."

"Exactly. Now if you try to put up another fight like that again I will smack you so hard you will end up in the year 6092!" I hissed while dragging the now over-sized key over to the door.

"That's a long time from now. But I'm pretty sure that you could do it."

"Yes, I could. Now get over here and help me get the key in the hole."

He stifled his laughter.

I dropped the key and gave him a serious look. "Stop being perverted and get your butt over here."

Sky walked over and grabbed one end of the key while I grabbed the other.

"Okay, we don't have much time so I suggest we do this quickly." I said.

"Why don't we have much time?" Sky asked.

"Because that shrinking stuff only lasts a couple of minutes. If we can't get the key in soon we'll get bigger again and more than likely you drank the entire rest of the bottle."

"How d'you know?"

"Because you have a huge mouth that you can't keep shut. Now try to lift the key up before I hit you."

It took a couple tries but we finally got it up and into the keyhole. I grabbed the side of the key and tried to turn it so the door would unlock. After a couple of turns we finally heard the click sound.

We pushed the door open and stepped out. The sight nearly took our breaths away.

We were in some colorful place with overgrown mushrooms and trees and dark cloudy skies. Some of the plants had died or even had its color darkened. The grass was a bright green and there was gray stones placed everywhere.

I looked over at Sky who was standing beside me and realized that we were normal size again. But everything else was still over-sized.

"Is this . . . ?" Sky trailed off.

I took a couple steps forward before turning around to face him. The sight had made me remember the name. "Wonderland."

* * *

_I'm sorry for this random story. I just thought that it was cool sounding. Please review and I'll try to update ASAP._

_§ RoCk OuT §  
Bloom_

**(1)-** _These are the the outfits that they wore at the ball at the end of the Winx movie._

_P.S. Sorry for any mistakes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What happened to this place?" I whispered to myself with tears stinging my eyes. "Who would do this?"

Sky walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder in assurance. "It's okay. We'll find out sooner or later."

"I'd rather find out sooner."

"Well, we'll only find out if we keep moving forward."

"I guess you're right."

"So where should we start?"

"This is just a guess. But I'm pretty sure we should follow the stone path thing-y right here." I said pointing to the said path.

"That's a good guess." Sky agreed.

"Of course it is. I thought of it."

We followed the path a ways into a dark dense woods. It seemed like ages until we reached the first rotting tree. Around the trees were piercing sets of gold eyes just watching our every move. It's overly creepy when you look into one of the pairs of eyes, they make you feel more watched than you already are.

A rustling sound suddenly came from the bushes behind us. We turned around to see the bush going back to its still state but go back to moving again. Sky tried to push me behind him but it was no use. I was clinging onto his arm too tightly.

An entrance suddenly appeared in the bush and a pair of huge teal eyes and a big yellowing smile was in it. The face started to come closer to us but the strange part was that it was that the body of the creature was invisible. But when it fully stepped out of the bush the creature made itself entirely visible. It was a huge gray cat with streaks that were the color of its eyes.

The cat gave us an angry look before saying, "State your purpose in my part of the woods."

We were both silent. A talking cat. I can't believe I'm saying this, but why does that seem so familiar?

"Do you know this thing?" Sky whispered to me.

"It seems familiar but of course I've been wrong before." I whispered back.

"State your purpose!" The cat screamed.

"So this is your part of the woods?" I asked it.

"Yes, this is my part of the woods. Now, explain why you are in it."

"Make me!"

"Bloom!" Sky exclaimed pulling me back from punching the cat. "Now is not the time for your stubborn self!"

"Well then, when's the time because it's getting rather rowdy inside?"

The cat suddenly cocked its head. "What did he say your name was?"

"Don't say anything." Sky muttered in my ear.

"Well, duh!" I replied obviously.

"Did he say your name was Bloom?" The cat asked.

"There goes my cover." I murmured.

"_The_ Bloom?"

"Who needs to know?"

"Do you not remember me? Do you not remember this place at all?"

"It's Wonderland you doped up cat! Duh! You seem somewhat familiar though."

"I'm the Chesire Cat! Welcome back to Wonderland!"

I froze and my blood ran cold. This was not good.

I turned to Sky and said, "Don't talk to him. He's evil. He's a meanie."

"Whatever do you mean?" The Chesire Cat asked in fake shock.

"You almost got me killed! That's what I mean!" I exclaimed.

"Oh that was just an accident! I was simply me helping you out! You had said that you wanted to go home and look where you got after that."

"Yes, I got home. But before that my head could've been disconnected from my body!"

"Minor details, love."

"Um, no. I don't think so!"

"I do."

I was about to give him another comeback when we heard something scream. We all looked to see a huge, freaky-looking, purple bird fly down and yell, "Red Knights! Red Knights are headed this way!"

The Chesire Cat's ear flattened against his head before saying, "Uh-oh."

"Red Knights?" Sky and I questioned simultaneously.

"Chesire Cat what are Red Knights?" I asked the cat. When I turned to look at him he was gone. "Stupid cat." I muttered under my breath.

"Come on, apparently these "Red Knights" are bad so we better hide somewhere." Sky said dragging me away from the bushes. We ran over to a thick pack of trees and hid behind those.

I peeked out from behind the tree slightly to see a whole bunch of blood-red over-sized playing cards holding spears march through the forest. I immediately recognized them. They were from the Red Queen's army. The Red Queen? Wait a second, I thought I had lost her whenever I left Wonderland the first time? How much has happened since I've been gone?

"Psst! Bloom!" I heard Sky whisper.

My head snapped towards him, breaking me from my thoughts. He was a little deeper into the woods and he was just standing there staring at me.

"I think I found a way out of the forest! Come on!" He continued.

I silently walked towards him and tried to spot where he had seen an exit.

"Where is it?" I asked confused.

"Just follow me." Sky said grabbing my hand and pulling me even deeper into the trees.

We spent the next few minutes just walking in complete darkness. I also could've sworn that I felt Sky squeeze my hand as if he could feel that I was utterly freaked out.

"Here it is." He finally says pointing to a big bright gap in the trees.

"Do you know where it leads?" I questioned.

He took a deep breath. "No. Not yet."

"Lovely."

"Hey, I thought you were always up for an adventure?"

"Yes, when I actually know where I'm going!"

"But this is your infamous Wonderland! You'll remember where you're going sooner or later."

"You say that too much."

Still holding his hand, we finished the hike to the gap. Once we were at the entrance of the gap, we saw overly huge mushrooms everywhere.

My eyes widened. This was a place that I had always knew I would remember.

"Sky, can we go back?" I asked in a tiny scared voice. "Please?"

"Why, is the adventurer scared of the adventure?" Sky joked with a laugh turning all the way to where he was in front of me.

Suddenly, the one thing that I was terrified of came into view on top of the closest mushroom. I slowly nodded and my heart beat quickened in fear. "Especially when something like that comes into it."

"What something? Bloom, stop, you're shaking like you're an earthquake."

"And for good reason."

I turned him back around and I could see his face paling. "Oh. Now I see why you're scared of these."

"Yeah," I said under my breath.

(A/N: Okay, I'm like utterly terrified of these things so like yeah. I'm not going to put in a description of it. But I will be saying what I'm saying next. So I'm going to do a little pick up thing.)

And . . .

"Ohmygod! You're smoking crack!" I yelled in exasperation. "You know I think I inhaled too much of that smoke whenever I was here last time. I think that's why I'm so crazy."

"Stupid girl." Absolem (the C-WORD)(A/N: I'm so sorry. This is taking me forever to write. I think that Absolem is totally beast because, yeah, he smokes pot dude! It's funny! It's also one of the reasons why the movie was rated PG. If you don't believe me go look it up. But I'm just terrified of Absolem's species. Don't make fun of me cuz it's not funny! I nearly burst into tears every time I see one because they scare me so much. It's a personal thing that I don't feel comfortable talking about in public. PM me and I might just tell you about it. And it's not really helping that my toenails are painted the same color as Absolem.) said after a large puff of his crack (what is he smoking anyway?).

"Do you, um, know where we are exactly?" I continued quietly in fear.

"That depends." A puff. "Are you the champion?"

I froze in confusion. "Huh?"

"Stupid girl. You don't even know what "the Champion" means." A puff. " Are you Bloom?"

"Yeah," I replied slowly.

"Do you believe in what you're seeing right now?"

I let out a laugh. "Well of course not. This is all a dream! Duh!"

"What if it's not?"

"Then I think _you're _on crack. Oops, too late."

An annoyed look appeared on Absolem's face.

Two of my gloved fingers slowly came up to cover my mouth. "Sorry."

"Your opinion doesn't really matter anyway." He said puffing once again.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Just out of curiosity. Now, you see that scroll over there?"

Sky and I looked over to the left to see the previously mentioned scroll lying on one of the over-sized mushrooms. Luckily this one in particular was low enough for one of us to grab.

"Yeah we see it." Sky said.

"Why though?" I asked.

"That is the most ancient scroll in Underland." Absolem started to explain.

"I thought this place was called Wonderland? At least that's what the Chesire Cat told us."

"That's because the Chesire Cat is more naïve than you surprisingly. This place hasn't been called Wonderland in years since you decided to ditch us."

"I didn't ditch. I just stopped dreaming of this place."

"Getting back, this scroll says that the Champion will save all of Underland and restore its peace by slaying the Jabberwocky."

"The Jabberwhatty?"

"Jabberwocky. The most treasured pet next to the Bandersnatch for the Red Queen."

"The Red Queen." I muttered.

"Ah, well I see you remember her."

"Well she tried to cut my head off, you'd be the same way."

"So, you're saying that the Red Queen is after Bloom?" Sky said trying to figure out the situation at hand.

"Whenever she actually finds out that you're here." Absolem agreed.

"So she doesn't know that we're here yet?" I asked.

"Correct. And she'll only be coming after the Champion which is Bloom."

"Sorry, dude. I'm not the type of person to "slay" Jabberdogs."

"Jabber_wocky_."

"Whatever! It doesn't really concern me because I'm not the one who's gonna be slaying it."

"Then you aren't Bloom."

I gave him a look of disbelief. "You're joking right?"

He shook his disgusting head. "No, I'm not."

"My parents named me Bloom. I'm Bloom!"

"You're not the _right_ Bloom. The Bloom that the scroll is referring to is the Bloom that would believe that all of the things around you are actually real."

"He's real," I nodded towards Sky, "because he's been my best friend for ages."

"So has everything around you."

"Will you just-"

A loud boom and a gush of wind and dust interrupted me. Sky and I feel flung to the ground, helpless of the unexpected attack.

"What the flip was that?" I asked Absolem. He never answered. He had disappeared.

"Bloom, we have bigger problems than disappearing caterpillars." Sky said.

"How can something be a bigger problem? I mean seriously, the dude is friggin' huge!"

He spun me around and my jaw dropped. There standing and roaring was the biggest beast I had ever seen. He was white with brown-black spots and fangs the size of a dog. Its claws were almost as big as its fangs as well. Around it were black and red Red Knights.

"Well we're screwed." I commented putting my hands on my hips.

A small, tiny war cry sounded from behind us. We looked down to see a tiny white animal charging through the grass with a needle held high over its head. Our gaze followed it as it went straight for the huge beast.

"Don't!" I cried to the small animal.

I was ignored. It jumped onto the beast and began sticking it with its needle. I could just make out what animal it was. A dormouse wearing a small red shirt with a large white stripe down the middle of it. (A/N: Look, in the 2010 movie the dormouse is a girl but in the 1915 one it's a boy. In this one it's gonna be a boy. So either deal with it or leave.) The mouse climbed up onto the beast's head and looked directly at us.

"RUN!" He screamed.

"Our pleasure!" I agreed grabbing Sky's wrist and running away from the scene.

We were barely two feet from our previous position when a loud unhuman screech filled our ears. Turning around we saw the Dormouse rip its needle out of the beast's eyeball. Taking the eye with it.

"Oh, that's gross." I said feeling my stomach twisting.

"I'll agree with you on that one." Sky replied.

The beast suddenly started running around holding its eye socket with one paw. It came at us and pawed wildly. I let out a scream as its claws scratched across my right arm, making me fall to the ground.

"Bloom!" Sky shouted helping me up. "You okay?"

"What does it look like?" I told him. I merely glanced down at my wound and saw the blood that was gushing out of it. The sight made me turn green.

"Come on," He picked me up and started walking as fast he could towards the woods on the east of our earlier setting.

Once we were a good distance he sat me down on a log and looked at my arm carefully. I watched him do so and asked, "What are you a doctor or something?"

"I just want to see how bad it is." He explained.

"I'm bleeding. Is that bad enough for you?"

"It's blood. That means that if you put enough pressure on it, then it should stop the bloodflow."

"Yeah, when did we learn that about first grade?"

Sky stood up and removed his shirt. I looked down and stared at the ground. I couldn't tell if it was because I didn't know if he wanted me to see him shirtless or the fact that I could feel my cheeks turning crimson red.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him rip the sleeve off and tie it around my wound. I winced at the pain and moaned instead of screaming. The feeling of pain and me did not mix well. Ever.

"I don't care if you see me without a shirt." Sky said standing me up. "We've been friends for what seems like forever so it doesn't bother me."

". . . I know that." I stammered.

"No you didn't."

"Shut up. How about you help me navigate instead of flirting?"

"Who said that I was flirting?"

"That very exact sentence."

"That wasn't a sentence. It was a question."

"And that remark just boosted you up to a seven on the Flirt Scale. Now, let's just follow this little path thing, shall we?" I started walking down the narrow way through the trees with Sky close behind me.

The lighting gave the forest a creepy glow. My heart was racing with fear and my breath silently quickened as we continued. But all of that suddenly died down when I felt Sky's hand slip into mine. Why was he putting such an impression on my now?

"You sure you wanna go this way?" He whispered in my ear.

I only nodded in response.

The rest of the way was silent. Fear was about to consume me but luckily we across an exit. Once we came out of the woods I couldn't tell if I regretted it or not. In front of us was a large windmill that looked hundreds -possibly even _thousands_- of years old. Layed out in front of that was a long tabled that was covered in a white table cloth. On the table cloth was many set places of tea cups and plates with desserts on them. There were about fifteen to twenty chairs aligning them but only two chairs were filled. One at the head and one of the side. The one on the side was a dirty looking hare. On the head of the chair was a white (and I literally mean _white_) man with a top hat.

We had stumbled across the Mad Hatter's tea party.

* * *

_Sorry about the long update y'all. I just had a few difficulties with continuing. Personal life problems and updating a whole bunch of stories and all that "good stuff". Please review and I hope you all aren't too mad at me. I'm gonna try to update ASAP. But right now my main thing in mind is June 1st cuz that's when the Alice in Wonderland DVD actually comes out! I'm so excited!_

_§ RoCk OuT §  
Bloom_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You okay?" Sky asked me slightly shaking my arm. "I just saw your eye twitch."

I glanced over at him. "Hmm? Oh no, I'm fine." I replied, quietly.

"Are you sure? You seem a little pale." Sky said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Sky, when do I _never_ seem pale?" I put my hands on my hips and glared at him evilly.

He rolled his eyes. "Can we just keep moving, please? I'd like to get out of here quickly."

"No!" I exclaimed, pulling him back when he began to walk towards the tea party.

Sky gave me an odd look, raising an eyebrow.

"Sky, that _thing_ over there," I pointed towards the table, "is anything _but_ a normal tea party. It's the Mad Hatter's tea party. Remember me telling you about that any?"

He shook his head. "How you basically lose all sanity when you go there and the crazy Hatter always interrupts singing that annoying little tune. I basically have it memorized now."

"Bloom, I have no idea what you are talking about." Sky spoke, scratching the top of his blonde head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to ask them where we can find the exit to this mad house. Come on."

He took my hand and began to pull me towards the party. I tried to protest aloud but to no avail. Sky was too persistent.

We reached the table and I noticed how lifeless the scene was. Everything seemed to be sleeping. The snow-white man (which was obviously the Hatter) was slumped over with his eyes closed, almost like the hare -except the mangy mammal was literally sprawled out over the table, asleep.

An old record player was set up behind the Mad Hatter's chair and was playing an unfamiliar, old-timey, wordless song. I sighed, looking around for anyone who might actually be alive or awake.

"Excuse me," Sky announced loudly, over the music.

Nothing budged. The tablecloth didn't even ripple.

"Excuse me!" he shouted.

I bet now you can hear the sound of the awkward silence cricket chirping in the background. I definitely can.

"Let's just go already." I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the east.

After we turned around to walk off, a loud clanging and crashing noise sounded from behind us.

I spun back towards the party and I thought I died for a moment. My eyes widened as I saw each of the party-goers begin to awaken.

* * *

**No POV and in a completely different place**

**(1)**The doors to the throne room of the Red Queen's palace were thrown open as the large-headed Queen herself continued her storming rampage.

"_Someone has stolen three of my tarts!_" she screeched, fuming.

Everyone was silent as her cold eyes scanned the room suspiciously.

Angrily she stepped forth onto the carpeted aisle that led to her throne, but went to the side to interrogate her frog aids.

"Did you steal them?" she asked the first.

"No, your Majesty." he replied, looking straight forward confidently.

Moving down the line asking the same question, each of the well-dressed frogs gave the same answer of "No, your Majesty".

As she came to the last frog, she looked down at him. He switched his gaze from in front of him to the second frog on the left of him and back.

She turned around and began to make her way back up the line. But when she did the third to last frog (the one the very last amphibian had been staring at just seconds before) swallowed loudly. She froze in her tracks and slowly spun to face him, her eyes trailing directly on him.

The Red Queen -also known as Iracebeth- knelt down in front of the frog and whispered, "Did you steal my tarts?"

"No, your Majesty." the frog answered, hesitantly.

Inspecting the frog carefully, she noted something purple and liquid-like on the corner of his mouth. She wiped it off with her pale finger and stuck it in her mouth. She glanced down at the floor, recognizing the taste.

"Squimberry juice." she murmured darkly to the guilty frog. And that was when he officially cracked.

"I was so hungry! I didn't mean to!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around in exasperation.

"Off with his head!" Iracebeth announced, beginning to walk towards her throne.

Two Red Knights came and grabbed the frog, dragging him out of the room.

"Oh please, please don't! No, I have little ones to look after!" he pleaded as he was taken from her sight.

"Go to his house and collect the little ones." she ordered to her fish servant. "I love tadpoles on toast -almost as much as I love caviar."

"Of course your Highness." he immediately said, going off to fulfill her wish.

She stepped up the few stairs that led to her royal seat. She plopped down on the cushion and sighed. "Drink." she demanded to another fish servant.

He waddled up beside her holding a silver tray with a glass with a red liquid inside. She slurped out of the straw and leaned back in her chair as the fish took the tray and the drink away.

Just then a dark figure with a red heart over his left eye appeared from behind the red curtains and looked upon the queen. "Your Majesty," he spoke in a whispery voice.

He took her hand and placed a kiss on it gently.

"Illosyvich Stayne, you knave. Where have you been lurking?" Iracebeth inquired, tilting her enormous head to look up into her lover's eyes.

"Your majesty, you have a visitor." Stayne said, kneeling beside Iracebeth's throne.

"Tell them to come back tomorrow." she replied, propping her feet up on a nice pig belly. (A/N: If you haven't seen the movie, then just don't even ask. Just ... no.)

"He insists on meeting with you, my queen."

". . . He?" she questioned, inspecting Illosyvich's tone of voice.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Is it him?"

Stayne nodded once more.

"Let him in." she told him quickly.

The entry doors swung open and in walked a dark figure. His long red-blonde hair was loose behind his blood red coat. He stopped at the foot of the two-stair ascend and gave a small bow before rising.

"Baltor, you mysterious wizard, why have you come here?" Iracebeth asked, tapping her finger on the armrest.

"I have brought news for you." he responded, pulling an ancient scroll from his coat.

"And this news is?"

"I have brought you the Oraculum." He tossed the scroll to Stayne and the Knave caught it skillfully. He unravelled the scroll across the Queen's lap and she examined it meticulously.

"What's so important about this old thing? It's just a simple little calender." Iracebeth said.

"Look on the Frabjous Day." Stayne replied, pointing to the animated picture.

An image of a girl in armour with curly hair about to slay a giant-like creature with embedded in the paper.

"I'd know that tangled mess or hair anywhere." she spoke, glaring at the picture. "Is it Bloom?"

"It is." Baltor answered, his smirk widening.

"What's she doing with my dear Jabberwocky?"

"I believe she is slaying it." Stayne replied, flicking a piece of dirt off of his black glove.

The Red Queen jerked her head in the direction of the Knave. "She killed my Jabber-baby-wocky?" she asked in shock.

"Not unless we stop her." he told her.

She looked towards Baltor. "Find Bloom, Baltor." she ordered through clenched teeth. "Find her!"

He nodded once before stalking out of the room. As the doors closed behind him, Stayne prepared to follow.

"Halt, Knave." Iracebeth announced loudly. Her declaration echoed through the throne room. "I have another task for you." she replied, smiling.

_Now, let's go over and see how Baltor's doing..._

Baltor walked off the draw-bridge and onto the dirt that covered Salazen Grum. He held out his hand and a blue, shadowy orb appeared.

"_Appearus_," he said, gazing at it.

Instantly the shadowy ball revealed a picture -well, more like a movie. Inside the orb a ghastly looking tea party on the outskirts of the Dark Forest. He saw the usual sight of Tarrant, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Mallyumpkin, the dormouse (who had popped out of a teapot) partying madly as usual. But one thing was drastically different. Sitting awkwardly on Tarrant's right was a teenage girl with flaming red hair and bright blue eyes. And Baltor could recognize those childish eyes even if he were suffering from a severe case of amnesia.

Bloom had definitely changed from her years as a child -appareance wise of course. He noted how her features had immensely matured and for some reason felt a strange attraction to her begin to form.

He shook his head and made the orb evaporate in his hand. He was a dark wizard; a creature with no heart. He wasn't made to feel or love (A/N: Even though I never brought up the word 'love' in this whole chapter that was even relevant to Baltor whatsoever. But seriously how cliché was that last sentence? It's sort of sad at how cliché it was.).

What mattered now was that he had found his target and it was time to go in for the kill.

A red knight stepped out of from inside the castle walls with a black horse. Baltor jumped onto the horse and whipped the reins, ordering it to go forth. The steed galloped at full speed towards the west -towards the Mad Hatter's tea party.

* * *

**Back to Bloom's POV (Yay! Finally some normality. Not really)**

"I blame you for this." I hissed at Sky from across the table.

In the past five minutes we had unsuccessfully retrieved any sort of directions at all from the trio whatsoever. And since the Hatter recognized me almost immediately after his oddly discolored eyes landed on me didn't exactly help the situation either.

"Why do you blame me?" he asked in shock.

"Because if you wouldn't have been a stubborn bloke then we probably would've been out of this bloody place by now! _That's_ why!"

A light tap on the shoulder made me turn to look towards the Mad Hatter. "What?" I asked him angrily.

"Technically you can't really know if you would've been out of here by now because you stopped here. So you have no specific right in telling him that." the Hatter countered, making hand gestures while speaking.

Sky nodded towards him. "I'm starting to like him."

I stuck my tongue out at him, crossing my arms.

"That's not very ladylike of you." the blonde man said.

"She's fits right in then!" the Hatter exclaimed excitedly.

I smirked at Sky, feeling a sense of pride and accomplishment wash over me.

"I win." I said.

"No, you didn't." he replied, leaning back in his chair.

I kicked the leg of his seat and it suddenly collapsed. Everyone besides Sky burst out into a fit of mad laughter.

He stood up and brushed the dirt and dust that landed on his suit from his fall. "That wasn't funny." he said, sighing.

"Oh yes, good sir, it was." I giggled.

Before he could get out another word, a loud _neigh_ interrupted our laughing. All of us looked to see a black horse step out of the woods we had just exited with a familiar rider. The rider halted his horse and slid off its back, smirking the whole time.

I let out a quiet gasp as his gold eyes locked onto mine. His smirk widened when he saw my surprised look.

"I hope I'm interrupting something." he said, not removing his gaze.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice. It was really him.

"Bloom, do you know him?" Sky whispered, noticing my entranced look.

I nodded, surprised that I could even move. "Yeah, yeah I do." I murmured back.

The rider scanned the table skeptically before letting out a small chuckle. "And lucky for me, I am." Baltor spoke, brushing a piece of dirt off of his sleeve.

* * *

_Please don't kill me. Instead, I have a better idea. How about we review which will give me a few moments headstart to run for my life because I haven't updated in forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and you get the point. But please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! I will be forever grateful!_

_§ "You say you love me, but all you do is hurt me." said by ... I think it was Bloom in "a high price to pay" by waterbendergirl101 :D §_

_~Bloom_

**(1)-** _I couldn't resist putting this scene in there._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Baltor?" I asked in a quiet voice, my throat still closed up.

"In the flesh, Princess," he replied, using the nickname he used to call me by.

"You remembered?" I glanced over at Sky and he stood there awkwardly. I shot him a knowing stare and he cleared his throat.

"Um, I think we'll just . . . go somewhere." he spoke up, motioning for the others to follow him. "I'll see if I can get directions out of them while you two . . . catch up, I guess." I saw the pain in his eyes as he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Ooh la la," the Hare growled, waggling his eyebrows. Sky grabbed him by the ears and yanked him away from the scene, along with the Hatter and Mallyumpkin who were looking between me and Baltor suspiciously. The Hatter's expression darkened and he turned back around to follow Sky into the forest.

Once we were alone, I let out a sigh of relief. I looked at Baltor once more, and bit my lip nervously. "So . . ." I said, fiddling with the skirt ofmy dress.

He smirked and held his arms out. "I come here to specificially see you, and I don't even get a hug. That is just rude. I thought I taught you better than that, Princess."

I laughed and ran towards him, throwing my arms around his familiar form. "How did you know I was here?" I inquired, looking up at him.

"Oh, I was just around and I heard from certain cat that he saw two humans running around Underland and one of them was named Bloom." Baltor answered, tightening his arms around me.

"How did you know that it was me?"

"Because you're the only person I know that would fall down that hole twice."

I shrugged. "Very true."

He pushed me back at arms length and looked me up and down. "Well, you've certainly . . . _grown up_." he commented.

"I know. I'm in a rare condition to where I never stay at one age. I thought I would have caught it from you the last time I was here, but apparently not." I joked, giggling.

"Sure you did."

"Aging is normal, Baltor. It's an everyday thing in the real world. Sorry to disappoint you."

"No, don't be. Nineteen suits you."

An expression of curiosity crossed my face. "But -for lack of a better word- nineteen sucks. They have all of these requirements they expect you to follow."

He put his arm in mine and led me away from the party table. "Well, you were always one to not follow the rules." he chuckled. "It doesn't surprise me one bit."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "You're just the same way."

He nodded once. "You bring up a valid point. But I have to ask you something."

"Oh? And what must you ask?"

"What made you come back here?"

I exhaled and watched the ground slowly disappear beneath our feet. "I didn't _mean_ to come back, actually. Like, I slipped, in a way -my hand did. I was trying to reach something that was glinting in the sunlight.

I felt Baltor stiffen after I spoke the last sentence, but immediately relax afterwards.

"Did you ever this . . . glinting unknown object?" he questioned, speaking as if he were recovering from choking on a large piece of food.

"No, unfortunately." I sighed, sadly. "In fact, I honestly haven't thought about it until now."

"Why not?" he replied, sounding normal again and somewhat . . . relieved.

"I've been a little pre-occupied with other things during my visit." I said, using my free hand to brush my hair behind my ear.

"Bloom pre-occupied -now there's an unfamiliar sentence."

"Shut up!" I laughed, laying my head on his shoulder.

"So what were you 'pre-occupied' with?"

"Being chased by Red Knights, giant caterpillars, and a Bandersnatch."

"I should've known." he muttered, before clearing his throat. "I'm guessing that's why your arm is bandaged with a . . . ?"

"A piece of Sky's shirt." I said, feeling his fingers delicately touch the bandage. His eyes narrowed as I mentioned Sky's name, confusing me.

He stopped me and undid the cloth tied around my arm carefully. Dropping the loose cloth to the ground, he inspected my wound.

"And the Bandersnatch clawed you. And you haven't done anything about it?" he asked angrily.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" I answered in exasperation.

"Have it healed by a creature with evaporating skills." He suddenly grabbed my good arm and tugged me back towards the tea party.

"What are you doing?" I asked, tripping over my feet as I struggled to keep up with is pace.

"It's just my guess, but I'm pretty sure that you don't want to die. And if we don't fix that scratch quick, it will fester and putrify." he replied, as we reached his horse.

I stared at him blankly.

He sighed and looked me in the eye, his gold eyes making my heart seem to leap out of my chest. "Scratch get worse -you die." he said in Dumb Language.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, finally understanding. "See, you can't use big words with me. I may be older but I still have trouble comprehending your plethera of big words." A cord then struck in my head. "Wait, I'm going to die?" I became fearful as the thought hit me.

Baltor helped me up onto his horse before he jumped on as well, behind me. He grabbed the reigns in one hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist to keep me in place. A weird feeling of fluttering butterflies engulfed my stomach for some strange reason.

"Not by this scratch you're not. At least not on my watch." he responded, before kicking the horse into a run.

I let out a tiny yell of surprise and I pushed myself against Baltor's in a weak attempt to steady myself. The wind rushed past as the horse sped towards wherever-the-heck-we-were-going, and as time passed I felt his grip on me slowly tighten.

Asking him where we were was very tempting, so I did. "Baltor, where are we-." I didn't finish my sentence. Looking ahead of us I saw an intricately made palace with a moat surrounding it and I was guessing the theme was hearts since almost everything designed was based off of the shape. (Literally, everywhere you looked, there was at least two of them.)

The castle triggered a memory, showing me a small redhead girl in a blue dress with a paintbrush standing in a huge garden. There was a queen with an incredibly large head standing behind her, watching intently as the little girl painted the white roses red.

I shook my head and noticed that we had stopped at the lowered drawbridge. Baltor slid off of the horse and carefully aided me as I followed in suit. He took my hand and led me inside the castle walls which led to a garden. The same garden from my previous vision. I glanced over and saw that there were red roses adorning the hedges surrounding a huge stone head of what I guessed was the queen of the castle.

"You could always paint the roses red." I mumbled, not removing my gaze from the flowers.

"What was that?" he asked, not hearing what I had said.

I stared ahead and murmured, "Nothing."

Paying attention to nothing in particular, I wasn't sure where we were truly going. Sure, I probably should since it was piquing my curiosity but my mind was somewhere else. I mean, why did he bring me to a palace to heal a scratch? Isn't that just a little too much?

I was about to ask him, but I was immediately answered by what I saw.

We entered a set of large double-doors and my breath caught in my throat. In front of me was a long red carpet trailing forward to a throne with none other than who I feared to meet again sitting in it.

The Red Queen.

* * *

_Alright, I updated. There ya go. Alright, I'mma go at the moment, because I need to go do something that I'm lying about. I just don't feel like putting an author's note._

_§ "if you were me, I'd be ugly." said by Peter Pan in the 2004 movie :D §_

_~Bloom_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright, I wasn't planning on updating this until I updated The Valen or End of All Hope, BUT, for one thing, I haven't gotten anywhere with any of them so far and today is my best friend, **emberfire411's **birthday! Yes, I had to bold it because bolding something makes a statement in the writing/author world. :D I was going to go and write this off-topic whole entire story for her but I've only done two chapters of it, and also she told me that if I just updated Bloom in Wonderland she'd be perfectly fine with that. So I went with this option because since I'm going through CATS Testing at my school there's just NO WAY that I'll be able to find the free time to go and finish the story. Anyway, I wrote this in two days -it was the best I could come up with, and here you go!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Surprise," Baltor said, continuing to pull me towards the Red Queen.

I panicked, trying to tear my arm out of his grasp. He wasn't even fazed as he kept walking.

The Red Queen looked at us oddly and tilted her over-sized orb of a head. "Baltor, what is that?" she asked.

"Exactly what you wanted." he replied, shoving me down to my knees and holding my arms behind my back.

She looked down at me skeptically. "That's not her."

He rolled his eyes when he noticed that I wasn't looking up. He reached down and took hold of my chin, forcing me to stare up in her cold eyes.

"Was that supposed to make a difference? Baltor, you can't just bring any redhead you see into my castle and claim that it's her. Besides, this girl's hair is completely straight."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You _do _know that people can style their hair differently, don't you?"

Baltor smirked. "You _do_ know that you basically just turned yourself in?"

"Damn you."

"I want to be certain." the Red Queen said, not removing her eyes from me. "When we find her other little companion, we'll do the interrogations. Until then, lock her up in the dungeons."

A look of disbelief spread over Baltor's face.

"Ha!" I laughed, looking up at him. "In your face!"

"Why don't we just kill her now to make sure?" Baltor asked, almost in a panicky voice. "It'd be a whole lot quicker."

"Did I stutter? Take her to the dungeons!"

"But, your Highness-"

"_NOW_!" I flinched at the loudness of her voice as it echoed throughout the room.

He narrowed his eyes at her before grabbing my arm and stalking back down the carpeted aisleway, through the double doors. He took a sharp turn at the end of the long corridor and down the stone stairwell into a dark part of the castle. Since I already knew where we were going, I didn't bother to ask just to annoy him (he already seemed in a bad mood enough).

When we reached the end of the stairs he led me into a locked room where inside was a line of holding cells with a tiny, barred window at the top of each of them and straw covering their floors. He reached into his pocket and ripped out a set of keys, twisting the metal in the keyhole of one of the cells and the door creaked open. He shoved me inside and stepped in it with me.

"Welcome to your new rental home, Princess." Baltor announced, taking one of the handcuffs latched to the wall and locking it around my wrist. "Your new home comes with only one room, absolutely no privacy, and no bathroom. _Don't _enjoy your stay."

He turned around to leave and a question bubbled up in my throat that I had been dying to ask. "Baltor, wait!"

He stopped and turned around to face me, eyeing me strangely. I sat down on the wooden stool that was placed in there and sighed. "What happened?"

Baltor gave me a confused look.

"We used to be friends. We used to do everything together whenever I was first here. What made you change? What made you turn me in?" I asked.

He exhaled and averted his eyes to the ground.

"Please, just tell me?" I begged, persistent.

He clenched his fist and walked out, shutting the door to the cell and locking it. He gripped the bars of the cell and looked me directly in the eye. My heart felt as if it were about to stop when he said the two words that I never would've expected before walking back up the stairs:

"You left."

Numerous hours later, I sat there on the straw-covered floor, watching my bare feet in front of me as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Which in this case, and in this cell, they technically were since I was the only living thing in this whole room.

The occasional rat would pass through the cell but I had grown familiar to their entries and ignored them when they came time-to-time. The moonlight shone through the tiny window and onto the floor, barely giving off any light. I huffed and picked up a piece of the hay, twirling it between my fingers slowly, focusing on it instead.

But I couldn't truly focus on the object in hand. I was too busy thinking about what Baltor had said earlier. Was it really true that _I_ had made him turn cold? By my leaving Wonderland, he made that complete change? I mean, it wasn't like I _chose_ to leave. It was more of an accident -just like when I had came here in the first trip. How could he blame me for something that I didn't even mean to do?

The torch in my cell suddenly went ablaze. I jumped at the random lighting and repeated my action when a loud slam was heard from the top of the staircase. Light footsteps came from the stairs and my heart raced in fear. When the sound of the steps stopped, I looked to see a figure standing alone in the shadows.

"Here to torture my emotions some more?" I inquired, moving my eyes back to the piece of straw.

"How could you accuse me of such?" he answered in fake shock.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you tricked me into coming here by making me believe that we were still friends. But apparently you're a very good actor."

Even though he was in the shadows, I saw him slightly cringe at my harsh tone.

"Have anything to say about that?"

He stepped forward and pulled out the keys from earlier out of his coat pocket again and used it to open the cell door, walking in. He shut the cell door behind him, fully, and knelt down beside me, unlocking the chains on my wrist as well.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Do want to be locked up in chains?" he replied, dropping the chain to ground.

I shook my head.

"That's what I thought."

We sat like that for a few minutes that felt like hours, just staring at each other. He held up my wrist that he had been holding to unlock the chain and examined it as if it were some sort of peculiar specimen. I liked the familiar feel of his hands on my skin, but I also wanted to jerk my arm away from him in anger.

"Your arm was much smaller before," he commented, kissing my palm.

I was thanking whoever was up there that I was already sitting down. My legs had turned to jelly when his lips came in contact with my hand. The thought struck me of what would happen if he full on kissed me. If I would've fallen down from just that mere contact, I couldn't imagine what would happen if it went even the slightest farther.

"Something wrong?" he asked, moving to sit beside me.

"Yep. And that something just sat down next to me."

He sighed, shaking his head.

"Seriously, what is your problem?" I said, crossing my arms. "It's not like I _meant_ to go back home. Hell, I didn't _want_ to go home -it's miserable and not to mention dull. If the Queen and her psychotic subjects weren't chasing me, trying to disconnect my head, I would've stayed."

"No you wouldn't have." he countered. "A young girl of six can't last two days without her parents there to guide her. You would've been begging to go home."

"Well I was not like other six-year-old little girls."

"Since you bring up a valid point, the most you could've went by yourself would be a week."

"But you were an adult; always looking after me."

"Even in my care, it still would've been a week."

"Whatever," I mumbled, uncrossing my arms to play with the ribbon around the very top of my skirt. "Now, really, why did you come down here in the middle of the night if you hate me so much?"

He let out a small chuckle. "I don't hate you, Bloom."

I sent him a look that told him that I didn't believe him.

"I just don't particularly like you that much. Or, in other words, I strongly dislike you."

"You strongly dislike me so much that you wanted me dead?"

He was silent.

"Did I strike a nerve, macho man?" I smiled evilly. "Good. I'm glad I did."

"I have my own reasons for wanting you dead." he answered through clenched teeth.

"Look, we just went through this, pal." I snapped, glaring at him. "I didn't exactly ask to go back home."

"Oh trust me, that's _definitely_ not a reason as to why I want you dead -as much as I wish it were."

He stood up and walked to the other side of the cell, pacing. I jumped to my feet, trying not to hiss in pain as my feet (that had gone numb) were repeatedly pierced with imaginary needles, while putting my hands on my hip impatiently.

"Well I think I deserve to know." I told him, setting my weight to one foot. I nearly toppled over from the weak support my feet were giving me.

"I don't think you need to know. It's not essential for you to know, not a dire need or necessity." he responded nonchalantly.

"Yes, it is! If this were a reverse situation, you'd be dying to know -like I am! I must know!"

"But it's _not_ a reversed situation, my dear. Therefore, you're technically being redundant with the repetition of your useless pleading."

"Oh, stop with the big words and just tell me already."

"Bloom, trust me, you don't need or want to know. So just drop the subject, and move on."

"That's just it though, I can't. If I don't know then it'll eat at my brain until I finally do know! Just spit it out, Baltor. It's not that hard to do."

He cursed under his breath and advanced towards me with an unfamiliar look in his eyes. I backed up to the cold wall behind me, unsure of what he was going to do. Baltor suddenly stopped about an inch in front of me and grabbed me by my upper arms. The reaction I would've given would have more than likely been fear, but when I saw the expression of pain on his face as he stared down at the ground, my reaction was anything but fear.

"Baltor . . . ?" I whispered, partially concerned.

"I'm going to deeply regret doing this." he muttered with a sigh.

"Doing what?"

He leaned in close, our noses almost touching, and moved his hands up to cradle my face. I stared up into his gold eyes were filled with a lust that I couldn't put a name to.

"Baltor, have you gone mad?" I questioned him, reaching up to hold his wrist.

Baltor gave a husky laugh and touched my lips with his finger, parting them slightly. "Darling, we're all mad here." he said, before claiming my lips with his.

* * *

_And yes, Ember, I did that just to piss you off! HAPPY BIRTHDAYY! Yes, I know, she probably hates me right now and will send me some nasty-booty text messages after she finishes this chapter, but oh well. It's gonna be worth it because her REAL present is gonna be a secret and the other person involved is a part of it and we aren't telling what it is cuz that's the whole point of a secret. Anyway, _End of All Hope_, should be updated next, so be on the lookout for that, and I'll see ya later! Byee!_

_§"Shaaroon! I'm so confused!" I heard this on Hannah Montana and I also saw my friend Abby write this on a comment one time. :D_

_~Bloom_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I wasn't sure if I was actually in reality. It seemed more like a dream that Baltor was kissing me. But if it really was a dream, I decided that I should probably take advantage of this opportunity while it was still available. I closed my eyes that had been open in shock and brought my hands up his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly.

He slid his hands from my face down to my waist, gripping me possessively. I felt a slight sense of unease from how firm he was holding me, and I tried to get him to loosen his grip by taking one hand and lightly tugging at one of his hands. Unfortunately he didn't take the hint and merely pressed up against me, locking me between him and the wall. Baltor nibbled slightly on my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I gratefully let him. Strangely, I was enjoying every minute of him showing his sensual side as he traced every inch of my body, not leaving out a single part.

I knew it was disturbingly wrong, in a way, since Baltor was at least hundreds of years older than I was, but I couldn't help but be thrilled that he was actually kissing me. I felt a rush of excitement flood through my veins when it seemed that we would never stop. And, presently, I was perfectly fine with that. Of course, the adrenaline rush could also just be an illusion being emanated from the fact that this was my first kiss.

I almost had my first kiss with Andy when we were much younger and were in the backyard during one of our family get-togethers. He tried to kiss me under the willow tree but I quickly picked up a stick and held it at arm's length to where it was jabbing Andy in the stomach and glared at him, merely saying, "No" to him. It was the only barrier I had had between us, because I knew that I had wanted to wait for my first kiss so that it was special and that I had at least been courted by the man for a while. I never expected to be locked up in a prison cell and giving my first kiss to Baltor, of all men.

I was positive that Baltor knew that this was my first time, but he acted as if we had done this a thousand times. As if this were an everyday thing for the both of us when I clearly knew that it definitely was not.

Baltor suddenly ran his hands up from my waist to my back, lightly tugging on the strings that held my corset-like top-half of the dress together and I immediately stopped him, guiding them back down to my waist. He broke the perfect kiss, and looked down at me, questioningly.

"Let me guess," Baltor said, "too far?"

"Just a little," I replied, nodding. "But everything else was _not_ too far."

He smirked, glancing to the left but then directing his gaze back onto me. "Is that so?"

I got up close to his face, placing my arms back around his neck. "If it wasn't then I wouldn't be doing to do this."

This time, I kissed him, definitely not regretting it when he kissed back, making it start just as intimately as we had left off. I smiled against his lips, knowing that nothing was going to break this moment now (save for the necessity of air).

"_Bloom_?"

We instantly broke apart again as we heard the voice. I looked over to the door of the cell and couldn't contain the gasp that escaped my mouth.

Being held back in chains by a pair of Red Knights was a blonde man standing there with a look of astonishment across his face –his eyes trained on Baltor and me.

"Sky," I said, pushing away from Baltor and running to the cell bars to get a closer look at him, "how did you get here?"

"How does it look? These Knights captured me and brought me here; the Hatter and the others escaped. I wondered if you had been kidnapped as well, but . . ." He shot me a deadly glare. "But you hardly look like you're a captive here."

"Sky, I am! How could you say that?"

"Maybe, because, I just found you making out with your new boyfriend!"

"Sky, why would you care?"

"Because I loved you, Bloom! You knew that, I know you did! I saw it in your eyes whenever I helped you after the Bandersnatch scratched you." He took a deep, shaky breath. "But I guess I was wrong." He whispered, looking as if he were about to tear up.

I was speechless at what he said. I always thought that he only liked me as a close friend. I didn't think that the cliché of the girl and guy best friends that would fall in love when they got older would actually happen. My eyes began to water, knowing how terribly mistaken I had been.

"I wouldn't even doubt that you told them where I was just so you could be together with _that_." Sky hissed, not dimming his glare.

"Sky, I never told them where you were." I told him, gripping the bars so tightly that my knuckles turned white. "All I know was that you all went into the forest –I swear!"

"That's all they needed to know! Oh, don't act so surprised. You can cut the act, because I'm not buying it, Bloom. And by the way, I hope you know that you're choosing the wrong side here."

"I'm not choosing anything!"

"Take him away," Baltor ordered, laying a hand on my shoulder. "Lock him up in the north dungeons, far away from here."

"Hope you enjoy what little time you have left with him before he lets them kill you!" Sky yelled over his rattling chains as he was dragged away from the cell.

My breathing pattern was staggered and I began to feel light-headed. He loved me. He actually loved me. I didn't see why I hadn't plainly see it before. Sure, I had always seen him look at me, but I didn't know that he was looking at me like that because he _loved _me.

I felt Baltor's hand slide down from my shoulder and slip into my own hand. He turned me around and pulled me against him, kissing the top of my head. "Don't worry, Princess."

"How am I not supposed to worry?" I asked, burying my face in his shoulder.

He shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to figure that out some other time. But for right now, why don't you get some rest? You seem tired."

"I'm not tired." I retorted not even a second after he spoke. "I want to speak with Sky."

"You just did, and not to be harsh or anything but it seemed as if he didn't want to speak with you."

"I don't care. I want to and I want to talk to him now."

"Look, Bloom," he said, narrowing his eyes at me. "Sky isn't exactly stable at the moment. He could lash out and possibly harm you."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? I don't care! This is important and I have to talk to him. I need to know more."

"No, you don't."

I froze, staring at him intensely. "Yes, actually, I do." I shoved away from him and stalked out of the cell, steaming angry. But before I could gete fully out of it, Baltor grabbed my arm and yanked me back into the cell, locking it while he was outside and I was inside.

"You don't have the time to do that, my dear. You wouldn't want to be late for your date with the executioner's block, now would you?" he asked me with a smirk of betrayal.

I must've dropped to the floor with the chuckle he gave me.

"But, I thought . . ." I replied, clutching the bars of the cell.

"You thought that we were actually going to be on the same side. Yes, how cute. But, sadly no, I used you to get to Sky more easily because right now he isn't going to his own cell. Instead he is being sent to the Red Queen as we speak so that he can tell her for himself that you really are the Bloom that she wishes to behead." He smirked widened. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go watch you fail."

He kissed me again before turning on his heel to leave. I stood there alone in the dark cell, feeling more tore apart than I had all night.

I sank down to my knees and sat there, waiting for the sun to rise. Waiting for when this nightmare would finally be over, even if that did mean that I was to die.

* * *

_I don't feel like thinking up anything really to finish this chapter off, so please review and I shall update soon, let's hope! :D_

_No quote today because I'm too lazy to think of one. :D_

_~Bloom_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I rested my head on the bars, feeling hopeless and utterly lost. I was confused as to why Baltor would do something as cold-hearted as he did. Why would he use me like that? It was obvious that he wasn't the man I once knew, but was what he said true? That _I_ was the reason that he became this . . . this . . . I don't even have a word for it.

A flash of light appeared on my lap, leaving behind and picked it up between my fingers. I narrowed my eyes at the flower and picked it up between my fingers. Part of the rose had been cut off (probably by a knife), leaving only the bottom half of the petals and stem. A burning passion sparked up inside me to murder Baltor as I estimated that the rose had bloomed only minutes ago –a beheaded bloom.

I scoffed. "Asshole," I tossed the flower across the jail cell watching it fall to the stone floor, limp.

Not fully, but, somewhat content with myself, I sighed and slumped against the cold wall, staring blankly at the ceiling. I tried to ignore the words that attempted to worm their way into my brain, but I knew that somewhere within them, there lie an undeniable truth. He was right -as much as I hated to admit it.

It was insanely obvious that Sky would turn me in as soon as he saw the Red Queen, and honestly . . . I didn't how I should feel about that. I felt a mix of anger, sadness, and shock. I felt mad because of Sky wouldn't listen to me for once; sad because I had probably lost him as a friend (and an apparent potential lover), and shocked because I didn't think he would actually do it. Would he even seriously do it?

"That's a stupid question." I muttered, whacking the back of my head on the wall.

"Psst!"

I froze as a slight case of fear began to creep in. Ever so slowly, I looked upward to my left and only saw the tiny, barred window that was there. Inspecting it as close as I could without actually having to get up, I saw that nothing was there except for the moonlight that was pouring in. I was still a little wary about the situation, but I shrugged it off as nothing.

"Psst!"

My head turned back to the window and once again, there was nothing in sight. The fear that was inside me automatically switched over to annoyance as I went back to my original slouched position.

"_Psst_!"

"What. The. _Hell_!" I shouted, jumping up to my feet, immediately letting my emotions get the best of me like they always did.

Suddenly I saw a face appear in the window, making me release a small scream. After my heart rate calmed down after about five seconds, I finally realized that it was none other than the Mad Hatter staring back at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Well we've come to rescue you of course." he replied, grinning.

"And how do you plan to do that because I obviously can't fit through that window."

The dormouse suddenly came into view beside the Hatter and crossed its arms. "I told you we should've thought out that plan before we came here."

My eyes widened a little. I inquired, "So, you all came here without a definite plan as to getting me out of here?"

The Hatter was silent for a minute, seeming to be deep in thought. " . . . Yes, I do believe so."

I sighed. "Then how do you suppose we go about this rescue that you unsuccessfully planned?"

The mad man shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to go and find your way out by yourself."

"Well, genius, I'm locked up. I see you've failed to notice these _iron jail bars _that keep me in here."

"What jail bars?" a sly voice spoke from behind me.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw the Cheshire Cat grinning at me as the barred door suddenly disappeared into thin air. I directed my attention back to the window to see that the Hatter and the dormouse were gone. Confused, I spun back around to see that the gray and blue cat was gone as well. I put a hand to my head, feeling a headache come on.

"Bloody hell, I can't wait to go home." I groaned, tugging at my bangs.

I stepped out of the cell and inspected the area, making sure that I was still alone. Positive that I was, I stealthily walked up the staircase that led to the exit. I was about to open the door when a thought struck me. _What happens if there are guards on the other side of this door?_

I cursed in my head and just stood there, staring at the door. The outcome of this could either be good or bad, but I knew I would have to find out sometime before someone came in here and found me. _Might as well find out_, I thought in my head.

I slowly opened the door and was nearly blinded by the lighting change. All around me I saw colors of red, black, white, and gold but the thing I found the most comforting was the fact that there were no guards.

"They need to upgrade their security _big time_." I muttered, moving my eyes across the room to find anything useful. Sadly, there was nothing. "Now, where should I go?"

"You need to go find what you need."

I jumped at the voice and saw the Cheshire Cat appear in front of me. I crossed my arms, irritated with the cat. "Do you ever stay in just one spot or do you constantly have to be moving?"

"I don't have to move around, but I merely prefer to."

I ignored his remark and raised an eyebrow. "Now what do I have to find, exactly?"

"If you want to go home, you're going to have to find the Vorpal Blade."

That's when the blank stare kicked in. " . . . You're actually going to trust me -the accident prone girl in the world- with a large, sharp object?"

"Look, kid, do you want to go home?"

I set my jaw, giving him a mad look. "Well what all do I have to do in order to get home for Sparx sake! I've already come face to face with an eleven-foot tall caterpillar and been kidnapped, and now I have to go get a sword! Is that not enough for you people?"

"No, now go find the Vorpal Blade before I bite you," the Cheshire Cat replied seeming unfazed.

"Where am I supposed to look for it, oh-so smart cat?" I snapped.

"I would suggest that you start your search in the room of the Head Guard. I heard he likes to keep it in plain sight so it shouldn't be _that_ hard for you."

"But where am I supposed to find the Head Guard's room?"

He smiled his evil grin before disappearing once more.

My teeth clenched and I felt my fists do the same. "I hate that stupid cat."

Eyeing the area, I tried to estimate which way I should go. But one thing stood out to me the most and that was how much I stood out. I was wearing the only blue thing in the entire room.

"This is not going to work according to plan," I sighed. "I'm going to stick out badly."

Suddenly a door down the hall that I was standing in swung open and a man stepped out of it. He sent an odd glance at me before quickly walking away in the other direction. I couldn't help but wonder what was in that room now, so once he was out of sight I skipped over to the door and flung it open.

"Oh, jackpot," I laughed, staring at what lay in the room before me.

"This'll do nicely." I said to myself, smoothing the skirt of my new dress that I had picked out from what appeared to be a huge closet.

I wore a strapless red dress that fell to my knees in a partially full skirt (but not a _full, _full skirt, because those things are just plain annoying). There was a black and white piece of fabric that created a shoulder for the dress, and fell to add another layer to the skirt.

"Alright, time to find this Vorpal Blade thing."

Walking out of the closet, I began my quest to find the Head Guard's quarters. Luckily this didn't take me long. From all of the yelling coming from a few corridors away, it sounded as if the guards had finally been alerted of my escape and were panicking. To my good fortune, one of the guards yelled to another to retrieve the Head Guard from his quarters in the east hall. But since there was always something bad in my situation, the worst came for I didn't know which way was east.

Standing there in defeat, my luck somehow came back. Hope returned as a Red Knight came running down the corridor I was in, all by his lonesome self. He had to be the one alerting the Head Guard, so I quietly ran after him, trying to be as sneaky as I could. Though, his armor was making such a racket by itself he probably wouldn't even have heard a lion coming up behind him.

After what seemed like running down endless amounts of hallways, the guard finally stopped at a door and knocked on it twice before taking off again. I, however, did not go after him. The instinct hit me and told me that the room had to belong to the Head Guard. So, instead, I tiptoed up to said door and put my ear up to the wood. There was nothing but silence inside.

As quietly as I could, I creaked open the door and stepped inside. Shutting the door behind me, I experience _another_ drastic lighting change. The only light that was lit in the entire room was the fireplace which gave everything an eerie glow.

But, it greatly helped in my search when the light caught a shiny object in the middle of the room. Rushing towards it, I saw that it was a rectangular glass case resting on a low table and inside it was a very majestic-looking sword. I automatically assumed that it was the Vorpal Blade.

"Next mission," I whispered, kneeling down and trailing a finger along a side of the case, "getting this stupid thing open."

"It only opens to my command."

I froze in place, feeling a chill shoot up the back of my neck. After gathering up as much courage as I could in five seconds, I looked up to see a dark figure standing on the other side of the glass case. Cold eyes stared into mine.

"Bloom, did you honestly think that you weren't going to get caught?" Baltor asked me, smirking. "I mean really, you didn't even wait for me to step out of the room."

My breath caught in my throat for a moment. "You're . . . you're the Head Guard?" I stuttered.

"You catch on quickly, now don't you?"

"You know," I said, changing the subject, "you need to get a better security system because one of the prisoners escaped. I heard she's loose in the castle."

"Oh, you mean you?" he answered, seeming amused.

"Yes. Now go find me so that I can steal this from you."

"Where would the fun in that be?"

"Um, well I get to live if you just go along with what I say, so that's fun for _me_."

"So I see. But remember, the case only opens to my command."

I glared at him. "Then can you open the case and then go find me and make this ordeal a whole lot easier on all of us?"

He chuckled. "Oh Bloom, you cease to amaze me. You actually think you can bargain with me."

I furrowed my brow in confusion, standing up. "How do you know that I would consider striking a bargain with you, Baltor?"

"Because if I remember correctly, you were always a girl for a bargain," Baltor said, running a hand over the top of the glass case.

Before I could say anything else the encased sword suddenly evaporated and reappeared into his gloved hand. His smirk widened as he saw my look of awe. "So, I'll make you a deal that has a good outcome for both of us . . . for the most part."

Curiosity struck me in a way that I never imagined. "And what would this deal be?"

He causally walked over and held the blade directly in front of me. "I'll let you escape this castle alive and with this sword, but only if you agree to play a game."

I glanced down at the Vorpal Blade and then up at him. "I don't particularly like games." I replied, shyly.

"Come now, you were always into those silly little games of yours the last time you came. Don't tell me you've decided to change your ways."

"I was a kid then. That was when I used to think a lot of things were entertaining."

"But if you want to see the morning light, you _will_ play this game." He whispered into my ear.

"What's the game?" I asked, not breaking his gaze.

"In your world I think they would call it hide-and-seek. But in this version, there will be more . . . _interesting_ results."

Confusion settled in as he spoke. "What kind of results?"

"There are no boundaries," Baltor continued, ignoring my question. "Wonderland –as you call it- is your little hiding ground. I will be pursuing you once the Red Queen is told that you are no longer in the castle and she sends me out to find you. If you can avoid me until the final battle comes, then you win."

"What final battle?"

"But if you lose and I do in fact catch you, you're mine."

"What?"

"No begging for another chance, no running off, no funny business."

"What do you mean 'you're mine'?"

Baltor then dropped the sword into my hands. I was caught off guard by its weight and fumbled on my bare feet. He grabbed me by the arm and led me over to a pair of doors, opening them with his free hand. A slight wind struck and I was instantly freezing in my short dress. We were outside on a balcony over-looking a moat that ran through the castle grounds. When I caught a better look at it, I noticed that it wasn't water in the moat, but blood. And what I thought was rocks were detached heads floating in it.

My stomach twisted in ways it never should.

"Now, do we have a deal?" he asked me in a light voice.

Snapped out of my trance, I looked at him in shock. "What?" I answered, backing up towards the ledge. "No–"

"Fantastic," he interrupted, ruffling my hair. "I'll see you in a few days, darling."

He gave me a slight push, making me tumble backwards off the balcony, and straight down toward the moat.

* * *

_Well, here's my resolution for today -completing this chapter. This literally took me about 7 hours of just sitting here typing and getting distracted by things on YouTube which is horrible, I know. I'd like to thank emberfire411 with helping me on the dress description because I'm not skilled in the art of describing clothes at _all_. And yes, the dress is in fact from the 2010 movie, and if you figured that out yourself, good for you, you get a virtual cookie. Now, I'm gong to bed since it's 2 in the morning here and I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed and all of you who still read this story after I horribly made you wait about 6 months for this. I'm sorry. But, Happy New Year to everybody and now I shall sleep and do nothing on the last day of 2011. Byee!_

_~Bloom_


End file.
